The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
To improve the color washout (color washout) problem of a side viewing angle of a display device, a single subpixel is generally divided into two areas, called a main subpixel area and a secondary subpixel area, and a suitable circuit driving architecture is matched to make pixel voltages of the two areas of the subpixel different. Therefore, the single subpixel can display two brightnesses, so as to improve the color washout problem of the side viewing angle.
To satisfy requirements for image fineness of consumers, display devices develop towards a direction of high resolution. If the foregoing subpixel partitioning technology is used in a display device with high resolution, as a consequence, a penetration rate of the display device is reduced. For example, when M×N pixel units receive display data with a resolution of M×N, a charge sharing circuit may need M scan lines and M charge sharing control lines to make pixel voltages of two areas of a subpixel different.
Although some technology has attempted to improve the foregoing problem by using special pixel configuration, in the special pixel configuration, how to avoid influences of V-lines (V-line) or crosstalks (crosstalk) on display quality is a more important topic for discussion.